Extrañas Criaturas
by PaolaWood
Summary: Los años de Remus Lupin en Hogwarts. (Nada que no haya sido hecho antes)


Extrañas Criaturas.  
  
Capitulo: 1/?  
  
Rating: PG o PG-13 por las dudas, aunque no creo que llegue a tanto.  
  
Autora: PaolaWood  
  
E-mail: paolawood@hotmail.com  
  
Pagina personal: paolawood.cjb.net  
  
Resumen: Nada que no haya sido hecho una y otra y otra vez. Los primeros tiempos de Remus Lupin en Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a otras personas. Yo sólo las estoy usando para mi propia diversión como buena hija de la cultura pop que soy ;). Lamento que las descripciones de Remus y algunas otras situaciones sean tan trilladas.  
  
Advertencia: Este fanfic fue escrito luego de una exhaustiva y casi frenética lectura de Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix, sin embargo, y casi a modo de rebelión, la autora decidió hacer caso omiso a las descripciones que allí aparecen sobre la personalidad de los Merodeadores durante su estadía en Hogwarts (los que lo leyeron comprenderán lo que digo) por esa razón podría decirse que este fic es un AU (Alternative universe, o Universo Alternativo).  
  
~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~  
  
Extrañas Criaturas  
  
01- Un pequeño paso para la humanidad.  
  
El andén 9 ¾ estaba colmado de alumnos acompañados por sus familias en espera de comenzar un nuevo año escolar en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El expreso de Hogwarts descansaba sobre los rieles, sus rojos vagones sirviendo de marco para una escena que se repetía año tras año, a través de incontables generaciones de magos: niños corriendo de un lado a otro, jóvenes reencontrándose después de un verano de aventuras, madres dando los últimos consejos y haciendo las preguntas de rigor (Estas segura que pusiste todo en el baúl, Verdad?...¿Tienes suficiente ropa interior?...Si vuelvo a recibir otra nota de esas....No te olvides de escribir, estaré esperando tus lechuzas...), y como no podía ser de otra manera la mezcla de terror y excitación de los más pequeños, quienes acababan de cumplir 11 años y estaban a punto de iniciar los que seguramente serían algunos de los mejores años de sus vidas como alumnos de uno de los más prestigiosos colegios del mundo mágico.  
  
Entre estos últimos se encontraba un pequeño que, a diferencia de los demás, se hallaba sin otra compañía que la de su viejo baúl, mirando a su alrededor con preocupación y un poco de desconcierto.  
  
¿Que le había dicho su madre la noche anterior?  
  
-Lo que tienes que hacer apenas llegas es buscar la pared que se encuentra entre los andenes 9 y 10 y con tu boleto en la mano... ¿todavía tienes tu boleto verdad?... cómo decía, con el boleto en la mano te encaminas hacía el espacio que hay entre los dos andenes y atraviesas la pared, ¿está claro? Una vez adentro no hay de que preocuparse, sólo te subes al tren, cuando llegues al colegio seguramente habrá alguien que te guíe. ¡Oh, Remus, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!  
  
En aquel momento le había parecido fácil, y no quería que su madre se preocupara, pero desde que llegó a la estación de King's Cross no había hecho más que meterse en problemas. Primero casi se baja en la estación equivocada en el viaje desde su casa, luego un guarda de la estación lo quiso echar por que creyó que estaba vendiendo algo sin licencia. Por suerte cruzar la barrera entre los dos andenes no había sido demasiado problema, no por nada los Lupin eran una antigua familia de magos, este tipo de cosas no era una novedad para el joven.  
  
Ahora la cuestión era saber donde le correspondía subir, ¿Tenía que hacer algo antes? ¿Había algún orden?. Remus observó a su alrededor buscando a alguien a quien preguntar, años de miradas de repulsión y recelo lo habían acostumbrado a elegir con mucho cuidado a las personas a quienes se dirigía; entre la gente divisó a una mujer que lucía muy simpática y llevaba de la mano a un pequeño tan rubio como pecoso, seguramente no tendría problemas con esa señora.  
  
Se encaminó hacía ella sorteando gran cantidad de obstáculos en forma de baúles, jaulas y personas y justo cuando estaba por alcanzar a la mujer alguien que pasaba lo golpeó fuertemente con un carro lleno de baúles y paquetes haciéndolo caer con todo y baúl.  
  
-Fíjate por donde vas roñoso!- Le dijo, sin un ocultar su cara de desagrado y mirando a Remus de arriba abajo, un muchacho de cabello negro un poco grasoso que debía tener su edad, mientras seguía avanzando hacía el tren.  
  
Remus tragó saliva y se levantó del piso. Nunca le había importado demasiado su apariencia física, su familia ya no tenía mucho dinero y lo poco que tenía lo gastaba en comida y otras cosas más necesarias, pero en ese momento se daba cuenta de la diferencia entre su ropa y la de los demás.  
  
Sacudiéndose un poco el polvo del anden tomó su baúl y se encaminó, sin más, hacía el tren. Antes de llegar, sin embargo se detuvo a contemplar su reflejo en una de las ventanillas. A los 11 años Remus Lupin sabía que no aparentaba su edad, siempre lo confundían con un niño mucho más pequeño de lo que era, su cuerpo era delgado, de aspecto frágil y no era muy alto. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, y un rostro que sugería una larga enfermedad pues su semblante era demasiado pálido para ser saludable y sus ojos de un cálido color miel estaban enmarcados por ojeras tan oscuras que parecían moretones.  
  
Su vestimenta no era mucho mejor, tenía puestos unos jeans y una camiseta Muggle casi tan viejos como él y sólo Merlín sabe quien las había usado antes de que cayeran en sus manos. No estaba sucio, muy al contrario, Remus ponía mucha atención en eso, tal vez para acentuar lo que a sus ojos eran símbolos de su humanidad, pero su aspecto, comparado con el de los demás alumnos, dejaba mucho que desear y lo hacía resaltar de la forma menos agradable.  
  
-No importa. Se dijo Remus,- No vine aquí a participar en un concurso de popularidad. Pero siguió estrujando y alisando su camiseta a lo largo del andén mientras buscaba un vagón no muy lleno y evitaba volver a ver su reflejo en las brillantes ventanillas del tren.  
  
La infancia de Remus no era de las más felices, y algunos la llamarían trágica, cuando tenía 4 años él había estado jugando en el bosque con su familia y al llegar el anochecer, no sabía como, se había perdido entre los árboles; caminó y caminó al borde de las lágrimas y, cuando la noche finalmente obscureció su camino, se acurrucó al pie de un gran árbol y comenzó a llorar llamando a sus padres. De repente, entre las hojas escuchó un movimiento y luego un extraño sonido como él que hacían los autos Muggle no muy lejos de su hogar y entre las sombras vio la silueta de un gran animal y el brillo asesino de los amarillos ojos de un Lobo. Remus se quedó paralizado en donde estaba, su instinto le decía que corriera, pero algo muy dentro de él se lo impidió, sabía que no había forma de escapar, si corría el animal lo alcanzaría sin problemas y mamá y papá estaban demasiado lejos. Una rama que se quebraba a su derecha le hizo desviar su mirada de los ojos del monstruo y vio con gran alivio la cara de su padre iluminada por su varita y más atrás la de su madre quien transfigurada por el terror miraba a la bestia mientras gemía, - ¡Oh por Dios es un Hombre Lobo! -¡Calla! Ordenó su padre en un siseo, entonces levantó la varita y exclamó ¡Desmaius! Pero el hechizo fue a dar contra los arbustos donde había estado el Hombre lobo pues este había dado un salto y con sus potentes mandíbulas tomaba al infante por el hombro. Los colmillos del engendro se clavaron en la suave piel del niño y desgarraron el músculo mientras lo arrastraba por el suelo limoso y húmedo del bosque. Remus no pudo más que chillar de dolor y como en un sueño escuchó la voz de su madre gritando su nombre. Finalmente llegaron a un claro en el bosque y el Hombre Lobo, tal vez por cansancio, tal vez por miedo a los magos que lo seguían, soltó el hombro de Remus y lo dejó allí tirado gimiendo de dolor, bañado en su propia sangre, y salió a la carrera para perderse en la oscuridad del bosque.  
  
De lo que sucedió después no estaba muy seguro, poco tiempo después su padre se fue de su casa con un bolso al hombro, en busca de una cura para la maldición que le había sido transmitida a través de aquella mordedura y Remus sólo lo había visto un par de veces al año desde entonces.  
  
El sonido de un silbato lo hizo volver a la realidad, ya casi había llegado al final del tren y éste saldría en cualquier momento, lo último que quería era tener que volver a casa por que había perdido el tren. Se subió al antepenúltimo vagón y como pudo arrastró su baúl hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío en el que acomodó su equipaje y se sentó a mirar por la ventanilla. No estaba seguro de por que miraba. Nadie había ido a despedirlo. Su madre estaba cada vez más enferma y su padre, según las últimas cartas, en medio de la India donde alguien le había recomendado visitar un templo donde se decía habían encontrado la cura para la licantropía. Sin poder contener un suspiro de resignación, Remus se sentó más cómodo en su asiento y se alegró cuando sintió que el tren, por fin, se movía.  
  
-¡Oye! ¡Éste compartimiento está reservado!- Remus dio un salto en su asiento y se volteó para ver a la persona parada en la puerta. Era un muchacho, de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Estaba vestido con jeans y camiseta azules debajo de una túnica negra. No cabía duda por la calidad de su atuendo que venía de una familia adinerada.  
  
-Lo siento, no sabía que lo estaba. Dijo Remus un poco nervioso y comenzó a sacar su baúl del lugar donde lo había guardado.  
  
-Hey, Sirius, vas ayudarme con el equipaje o... ah ¡hola! Perdona, no te había visto. Dijo otro muchacho que apareció en la puerta detrás del primero. Este tenía puesta una camisa a cuadros, jeans y zapatillas de lona. Su cabello que era aún más negro que el del muchacho anterior estaba tan revuelto que parecía que recién se levantaba y usaba anteojos redondos que a Remus le dieron gracia.  
  
-No te preocupes, dijo Remus- No sabía que este lugar estaba reservado, ya me iba.  
  
-¿Te ibas? ¿Por que? Si sobra el espacio. No le hagas caso a mi amigo, eres bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros. Además tú llegaste primero, ¿no es cierto?. Y luego de decir esto le pegó un codazo al otro para hacerlo reaccionar.  
  
-Por supuesto, quédate, y disculpa que haya sido tan grosero. Soy Sirius Black.  
  
-y yo soy James Potter. Dijo el muchacho de anteojos estirando la mano hacía él.  
  
Remus la tomó y con un poco de timidez dijo.  
  
-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin.  
  
El tren se movía sin tregua y se acercaba casi inminentemente al que sería su hogar por los próximos 7 años, si es que duraba tanto allí, y Remus sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.  
  
¿Qué le esperaba en ese lugar?  
  
~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~PW~  
  
N/a:  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado o que al menos sirva de ejemplo en debates sobre los pro y los contra de la libertad de expresión o por que dejar que escriban los que saben, etc. Supongo que seguiré escribiendo no importa lo que digan, pero un review para hacerme saber que están allí, o que debo dedicarme a la música por que la literatura no es lo mío no me vendría nada mal.  
  
Muchas gracias desde ya.  
  
Keep Remus Lupin Pride Alive.  
  
PaolaWood. 


End file.
